Im Neuen Glanz
by SunsetDawn420
Summary: Ginny Weasley trifft in einem Baumarkt auf die Dursleys. Das kann doch nur schiefgehen, oder? / Post-Hogwarts


In dem Wettbewerb "Im neuen Glanz" geht es darum, zu jeder der drei Runden einen Oneshot zu schreiben. Pro Runde bekommt man immer eine Orts-, eine Personen- und zwei Wortvorgaben. Der Wettbewerb findet auf statt.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und freue mich über jedes Review!

[Wettbewerb] Im neuen Glanz [Harry Potter]:

 _– Vorgaben:_

 **Charaktervorgabe:** Ginny Weasley  
 **Ortsvorgabe:** Baumarkt  
 **Zwei Wörtervorgaben:** Holzdiele, peinlich

Die Menschen strömten an ihr vorbei, während sie einfach nur dastand. Manche rempelten sie an, manche nicht. Und sie fühlte sich wie ein Blatt im Wind. Als eines von vielen, vom Strom der Menschen mit gesogen, und hilflos, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Wo war nur Harry? Sie war mit ihm in einen Baumarkt der Muggel gegangen um sich Bodendielen für ihr neues Haus auszusuchen. Bei einer besonders hübschen war sie stehen geblieben um sie sich genauer anzusehen. Und als sie wieder aufgeblickt hatte, war Harry weg gewesen.

Nun blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als hier stehen zu bleiben und zu hoffen, dass er möglichst schnell dorthin zurück kommen würde, wo er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Denn ihn zu suchen traute sie sich nicht, da der Baumarkt groß und voller Leute war. Wenn sie sich entfernen würde, war es nur noch unwahrscheinlicher, dass sie sich wiederfinden würden.

Sie verfluchte die ganzen Muggel, die hier herumliefen, sonst könnte sie ihm sicher einen Patronus senden.

Jemand stieß sie fest in den Rücken und Ginny stolperte. Gerade noch konnte sie sich an einem Regal an festhalten, ansonsten wäre sie wohl hingefallen. Irgendetwas klapperte als es auf den Boden fiel.  
Ginny drehte sich wütend herum, bereit der Person, die sie so rüde behandelt hatte, eine Lektion zu erteilen, doch diese war bereits in der Menge verschwunden.

Resigniert seufzte Ginny auf. Warum hatte sie nochmal darauf bestehen müssen Harry in dieses Muggelgeschäft zu begleiten? Das hatte sie nun davon.

Hätte sie nicht bereits im Krieg gelernt, auch in schlimmen Situationen einen ruhigen Kopf zu bewahren, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon längst ausgetickt. Es war ja auch zum Davonlaufen!

Hach ja, der Krieg … als er vor etwa fünf Jahren begonnen hatte, hätte sie nie geahnt, dass sie nun mit Harry verheiratet sein und bald mit ihm in ein eigenes Haus ziehen würde.

Doch natürlich hatte dieses Leben nicht nur Sonnenseiten. Sie hatte einen Bruder verloren und man würde lügen würde man sagen, sie wäre nun über Freds Verlust hinweg.

Manchmal lag sie nächtelang wach und vor allem, wenn Harry gerade auf einem Auroreneinsatz war oder aus anderen Gründen nicht anwesend, konnte sie einfach nicht ruhig schlafen.

Sie wurde von der Angst, noch einen Geliebten zu verlieren beinahe aufgefressen. Meistens zog es sie in diesen Nächten dann hinunter in die Küche des Fuchsbaues oder auch hinaus auf die Felder, wo man unendlich weit in den Himmel blicken konnte. Dort kam man sich dann immer so unbedeutend vor. So klein … und doch ein Teil des Ganzen.

„Entschuldigung?"  
In Sekundenschnelle wirbelte Ginny herum, ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit, sich gegen wen auch immer, zu wehren.

„Protego!"

Doch nichts geschah. Weder entstand ein silbrig schimmernder Schutzschild zwischen ihr und ihrem Gegner, noch flog irgendein unverzeihlicher Fluch auf sie zu.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung …?", fragte die Stimme erneut, diesmal etwas verunsichert.

Ginny blinzelte und wurde rot, als sie registrierte, dass sie sich immer noch im Muggel-Baumarkt befand und gerade einen ziemlich verwirrt dreinblickenden Muggel angeschrien hatte. Und so, wie sie gerade stumm angeglotzt wurde, hatte das wohl die ganze Abteilung mitbekommen.

Doch das war im Moment nicht ihr größtes Problem. Warum hatte ihr Zauberstab nicht funktioniert?! Sie senkte ihren Blick herab auf den Stab in ihrer Hand.

Das war nicht ihr Zauberstab! Das zersplitterte Stück Holz in ihrer Hand stammte von einer ehemaligen Bodendiele!  
Entsetzt lies sie ihren Arm sinken.

Die Muggel hatten noch nicht aufgehört zu starren.

„Oh, Verzeihung", murmelte sie leise. „Ich habe wohl geschlafen und Sie haben mich erschreckt … es ist mir wirklich sehr peinlich", versuchte sie sich raus zureden und tatsächlich wandten sich die Menschen um sie herum langsam wieder ihren Beschäftigungen zu.

Anscheinend ging das als angemessene Entschuldigung für ihr Verhalten durch. Oder aber, sie hatten es jeden Tag mit so verrückten Leuten zu tun, die mit Holzstäben auf Leute zeigten und irgendwelche komischen Sachen riefen. Da hatte sie jedenfalls noch mal Glück gehabt.

Nur der blonde Muggel der sie angesprochen hatte, musterte sie noch, schien sich jedoch nicht mehr zu trauen sie anzusprechen. Das war Ginny auch lieber so, denn sie wollte nicht mehr an diese peinliche Situation denken. Außerdem war sie gerade viel zu sehr mit der Frage beschäftigt, wo ihr Zauberstab hin verschwunden war. Am Boden lag er jedenfalls nicht, wie sie bereits nach einem schnellen Blick über den grauen Plastikbelag feststellte.

„Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt", murmelte Ginny, als sie in die Knie ging um unter die Regale zu blicken. Doch auch dort befand sich nichts außer viel Staub und einigen Holzteilen, die wohl zu demselben Brett gehört hatten wie dieses zersplitterte Ding, das sie immer noch in Händen hielt.

„Ähm …", meldete sich der Muggel nun doch wieder zu Wort, der sie, wie Ginny genervt feststellte, immer noch genau beobachtete.

Ginny unterzog ihn einer kurzen Musterung. Blond, wenig Hals und viele Muskeln. Ihr Typ war er nicht, doch es konnte ohnehin niemand Harry das Wasser reichen.

Etwas an ihm kam ihr bekannt vor und doch war sie sich sicher, ihn noch nie getroffen zu haben. Es war ganz so, als hätte sie ihn bereits auf einem Photo gesehen. Oder als hätte ihn ihr irgendjemand beschrieben.

„Ja?", fragte Ginny und zog Snape-like eine Augenbraue hoch, auch wenn das nicht viel Eindruck machte, da sie sich auf dem staubigen Boden kniend befand und er über ihr stand.

„Ähm …", machte er wieder und Ginny überlegte, ob das wohl sein Lieblingswort war. „Würdest du mir bitte dorthin folgen?"

Er deutete auf eine der kleinen Seitengassen, in denen sich nicht so viele Muggel befanden. Tatsächlich schien diese sogar leer zu sein.

Ginny zögerte. Sie konnte sich verteidigen wenn es darauf ankam, auch ohne Zauberstab, schließlich war sie nicht umsonst als jüngste mit sechs Brüdern aufgewachsen. Doch wenn das eine Falle war und Todesser den Muggel mit einem Imperius belegt hatten und ihr nun im Dunkeln auflauerten? Es waren schließlich auch jetzt, bereits einige Jahre nach Voldemorts Tod noch lange nicht alle Todesser gefangen genommen worden und einige würden das auch nie werden, da machte sie sich keine Illusionen. Aber alle diese Anhänger wollten Rache für den Tod ihres Führers, wobei sie als Frau des Auserwählten, natürlich das perfekte Ziel bot.

Andererseits … von dem Muggel schien keine Gefahr auszugehen und Todesser, die sich in einem Muggel-Baumarkt befanden, konnte sie sich bei bestem Willen nicht vorstellen.

Der Muggel wartete immer noch vor ihr.

Seufzend erhob sich Ginny und folgte ihm in den Seitenweg. Keine Todesser. Gut.

„Also, was willst du?", fragte sie, kaum dass sie bei ihm stand.

„Ähm …", begann er wieder und Ginny zwang sich, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. „Ich wollte wissen, ob dir der hier gehört."

Er griff in eine Tasche, die er bei sich trug, und holte einen langen und dünnen Holzstock hervor – ihren Zauberstab.

„Wo hast du den her?", fragte sie verblüfft und schnappte ihn schnell aus der Hand des Muggels, behielt ihn selbst jedoch in der Hand. Nur so zur Vorsicht.

„Der, äh, lag da hinten am Boden, den hast du wohl verloren", antwortete dieser und zog schnell seine Hand von ihr weg.

„Und wieso glaubst du, dass er mir gehört? Weißt du überhaupt was das ist?", fragte sie misstrauisch nach.

Eine der Sachen, die sie im Krieg gelernt hatte: Immer die Gründe hinterfragen, dann verstehst du besser, wie dir die Person gesinnt ist.

„Naja, du, ähm …", der Junge trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, dann nickte er. „Du … du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor und da, … da hab' ich einfach mal geraten."

„Und wieso weißt du von Zauberei?", hakte sie nach.

„Mein Cousin ist … ist, naja, einer von euch Leuten."

Er schien immer nervöser zu werden und Ginny bedauerte es ein wenig, ihn zuvor so angeschrien zu haben. Zum Glück hatte er zumindest von Zauberei gewusst, ansonsten wäre es ziemlich kompliziert geworden.

„Hör' mal, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich vorher angeschrien habe. Das ist leider ein Nacheffekt des Krieges."

Der Muggel sah sie verständnislos an. „Was für ein Krieg denn?"

„Na, der mit Voldemort, du weißt schon, Du-weißt-schon-wem!"

„Hä?"

„Hat dein Cousin sich nicht verstecken müssen?"

„Warum hätte er sich verstecken sollen?"

„Na, wenn er muggelstämmig ist, -"

„Was ist er?"

„Muggelstämmig. Wenn seine Eltern Muggel, also nicht-Magier sind."

„Aber das sind sie nicht."

„Nicht?", fragte Ginny nach.

„Nein, aber sie, ähm … sie sind irgendwie in die Luft gejagt worden … oder so. Und dann mussten wir uns mit ihm rumschlagen. Aber er ist nicht muggel – äh – stämmig."

„Oh." Langsam kam Ginny ein Verdacht, wen sie da vor sich haben könnte. Das würde auch erklären, warum er ihr so bekannt vorkam …

„Du bist nicht zufällig Dudley Dursley, oder?"

„Ähm … doch, bin ich. Wieso kennst du mich?"

„Ich kenne Harry."

„Du kennst den?", fragte Dudley erstaunt nach. Anscheinend war die Information, dass sein Cousin berühmt war, noch nicht zu ihm vorgedrungen. „Warte – du gehörst nicht zufällig zu den Typen, die unser ganzes Wohnzimmer zerstört haben, oder?"

„Ich glaube, da war mal was mit meinen Brüdern, könnte das sein?"

„Oho", machte Dudley nur. „Ja, das war's wohl." Er drehte den Kopf, um den Zwischengang zu überblicken.

„Meine Eltern kommen, wir sollten wohl besser das Gespräch jetzt beenden. War schön, dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

Dudley streckte ihr die Hand zum Abschied entgegen. Doch Ginny wollte nun, nachdem sie so viele Gerüchte, vor allem von ihren Brüdern, und einige Andeutungen von Harry gehört hatte, die Familie ihres Mannes endlich kennen lernen.

Sie spürte Dudleys verwirrten Blick als sie seine Hand nicht ergriff und sich stattdessen Vernon und Petunia Dursley zuwandte.

Vernon war, genau wie ihn Harry beschrieben hatte, ein sehr kräftig gebauter Mann, der aussah, als könnte er eine Diät gut vertragen. Petunia schien das genaue Gegenteil ihres Mannes zu sein, sie war spindeldürr.

Keiner der beiden machte auf Ginny einen besonders freundlichen Eindruck doch sie beschloss, ihnen eine Chance zu geben.

„Guten Tag", meinte sie also, trat einen Schritt auf die beiden zu und reichte ihnen die Hand. „Sie müssen Vernon und Petunia Dursley sein."

„Tag", grunzte der angesprochene Mann und zerdrückte ihr beinahe die Hand während Petunia zu Dudley hinüberlief. Ginny hörte so etwas wie „Mein Duddywutz trifft ein Mädchen … wie groß er schon ist …" heraus.

„Nein, so ist es nicht. Ich habe Ihren Sohn nur getroffen als er mir meinen Zauberstab, den ich verloren hatte, zurück gab.", widersprach sie schnell. „Es war eigentlich ziemlich peinlich", redete Ginny weiter als keiner der Dursleys Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen.

Tatsächlich schien es ihr als ob Dudley hinter ihr zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt wäre.

Ginny setzte ein Lächeln auf, als sie zu reden aufhörte, in der Hoffnung, dass es das Eis ein wenig schmelzen würde. Doch mit der Reaktion, die auf ihre Worte folgte, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Petunia fing an zu kreischen, so hoch und schrill, dass es Ginny in den Ohren wehtat, während Vernon einige Schritte zurück stolperte und seine Frau schützend hinter seinen Rücken stellte, ganz so als ob sie die beiden im nächsten Moment angreifen würde.

Dudley hatte sich immer noch nicht bewegt.

„Hey, Moment, beruhigt euch!" Ginny hob beschwichtigend ihre Hände. Petunia hörte sogar auf zu kreischen, wofür Ginnys Ohren ziemlich dankbar waren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, uns zu bedrohen", knurrte Vernon ihr entgegen.

„Ich – bitte was?! Niemand hat euch bedroht, außerdem hat Dudley mich zuerst angesprochen um mir meinen Zauberstab zurückzugeben."

„So etwas würde Dudley nie machen", knurrte Vernon. „Er gibt sich nicht mit Leuten wie euch ab."

„Aber-", widersprach Ginny verwirrt. Was ging hier vor? Leute wie sie? „Aber er hat mir doch bloß meinen Zaub-"

„So, also hast du ihn ver- ver- ver- also, du-weißt-schon-was mit ihm gemacht?" Vernon schrie schon fast. Petunia rauschte auf Dudley zu, der sie um über einen Kopf überragte, und begann ihn zu untersuchen. „Duddywutz, mein Duddymatz", murmelte sie dabei vor sich her.

„Nichts habe ich mit ihm gemacht!" Ginny reichte es nun langsam.

„So?", meinte Vernon. „So?! Wirst du das auch sagen, wenn wir die Polizei rufen? Oder hier Alarm geben?"

„Bitte was?", fragte Ginny verblüfft. Von Harry wusste sie, dass die Polizei so etwas wie Auroren in Muggelversion waren. Und wie Vernon den Muggeln hier erklären wollte, dass sie seinen Sohn verhext habe, wusste Ginny nicht.

„Nichts davon wirst du", ertönte plötzlich eine ruhige Stimme hinter Ginny. Sie fuhr herum und erblickte sofort eine ihr ziemlich bekannte Gestalt. Harry hatte sie gefunden.

„So?! Und du, Bursche, willst mir das vorschreiben?"

„Nein, werde ich nicht", entgegnete Harry, immer noch vollkommen ruhig, doch mit einem Unterton in der Stimme, der Ginny erschauern lies. „Du wirst ihnen nämlich nichts von Zauberei –"

„-Du wagst es?!-"

„-erzählen, da du dein Image nicht verlieren willst. Sie würden dich für verrückt halten."

„Dann verschwinde, Bursche. Verschwinde, bevor ich noch den Verstand verliere."

Harry nickte ruhig. „Das hatte ich auch vor. Aber zuerst wollte ich mich noch bei Dudley bedanken, dass er meiner Frau ihren Zauberstab zurück gegeben hat."

„Deiner F-"

Doch Harry lies Vernon nicht ausreden, sondern nahm Ginny am Arm und zog sie aus dem Gang, aus der Abteilung, aus dem Bauhaus.

Erst als sie eine Wiese weitab von dem Geschäft erreichten, die sie immer zum Apparieren benutzten, blieb er stehen und wandte sich Ginny zu.

Sie war erstaunt zu sehen, dass seine Augen nass glänzten, nahm ihn jedoch fest in den Arm.

Eine Weile lang blieben sie so stehen, bis schließlich die Sonne den Horizont erreichte und es etwas kälter wurde.

„Komm, lass uns gehen."


End file.
